


Early Morning Sweetness

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Ed and Os have early morning half awake sex





	Early Morning Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my-chemical-romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my-chemical-romanoff).



Edward rolled over, still half a sleep, and wrapped an arm around his husband. His fingers trailed lightly down the smooth pale skin of his love's stomach tracing circles on the warm flesh. Sighing contently Edward pressed his face into Oswald's neck, breathing in his scent, and the fading smell of sweat and sex that lingered from last night.

Oswald made a low humming noise and pressed back into his husband's warm body and his own hand came up to hold Ed's where it was still moving across his stomach.

"Ed, it's too early. Go to sleep." Edward hummed back, pressing his lips to Oswald's neck and trailed feather light kisses down to his shoulder. The images of last night still fresh in his mind made Edward groan softly, pressing his hips forward into his husband's soft round end. Oswald arched his back, hips pressing into Ed's and made a small sound of pleasure.

Ed's arm tightened, pulling Oswald back against him as his hips began rocking in earnest, soft pants escaping him and tickling Oswald's neck. The hand that had been tracing idle patterns into Oswald's stomach dropped lower, cupping his slowly hardening erection.

Oswald whined, hips rolling back to meet Ed's thrusts, eyes till closed, clearly trying to escape back into sleep. The blanket around their waist slid down, revealing some of Oswald's thighs and cock. Ed desperately wanted to kiss up those legs and take his beloved's dick in his mouth. He also wanted to slip his fingers into Oswald's tight ass and loosen him up for his cock. However, Ed himself still wasn't fully awake and was enjoying the simple press of Oswald's ass against his throbbing erection.

Oswald spread his legs a bit, giving Ed more room to pump his cock, hand trailing down to cup his balls before sliding back and massaging his perineum. Oswald keened, back arching and pressing hard against Ed's dick as he lightly began thrusting into his hand and back against his erection. They made a steady rhythm this way, Ed's mouth licking up the sweat that beaded on Oswald's shoulders and neck.

He mouthed over a mark he'd made the night before ghosting his lips across Os's cheek and to his ear, which he took between his teeth and nibbled on lightly before laving it with his tongue. Ed's hips increased in speed, hand moving faster over his husband's cock, now slick with precum, Oswald's eyes had opened a fraction, hand twisting in the sheets by his head as his hips bucked wildly.

"Ed," he whined and that was the only warning as he came. Ed groaned and thrust harder against Oswald, tightening his grip to press the other even tighter against him.

"Ung! Oh, Ozzie, gonna cum, fuck!" He moaned spilling his load onto Oswald's lower back. The two laid their panting, neither one very awake. Oswald shifted uncomfortably with the feeling of his husbands cum drying on his back.

"Ed, you made the mess, go get something to clean it," Oswald huffed.

"In a minute, don't wanna get up."

"Well, I can't sleep like this, so hurry up!"

Edward let out a fond sigh, "Yes dear, anything for you."

 


End file.
